Shamu: defender of worlds
by Pokemon200016
Summary: The star of sea world, shamu, is in a new adventure! But is it on this earth? Shamu is transported to a strange land with new perils and excitement! Will he save the universe? Read to find out!


Hey everyone! Pokemon200016 here! Here's a new story which really isn't based off of anything. Except sea world whales and a game made for sea world! Hope you enjoy this whale of a tale!

* * *

The sun dawned on a crystal blue morning at sea world. The animals were starting to wake from their nights rest. It was a normal morning for the whales at shamu stadium. The shows main star, shamu, woke up with a yawn, stretching his fins. "What a sleep...ready to please those fans..." Shamu gave himself a wake up verse as he swam to the other holding tanks to check on his other tank mates. "Yo! Wake up!" He shouted eagerly to the others. The water began to move as katina, Kayla, trua and tilikum rose to the surface. "Whaaat. Whales are trying to sleep!" Katina griped. "Yo..I'm gonna let you in on something. I'm gonna do something BIG in show today." Shamu told them. "Like what?" Kayla asked him. "Ok...I'm gonna do...the triple beam corkscrew." Shamu told them as he stood straight in his tank. The others gasped. "Your crazy. Lets just go with trainer routine." Tilikum stated. Tilikum really disagreed with almost everything shamu said or did. if you needed a whale to disagree with something, tilikum was your whale. "Oh come on! It will be great! You'll see!" Shamu stated. "Please. Just go back to sleep and stop acting crazy." Kayla said as she batted her eyes. "Yeah. Chill..." Trua said as he drifted back to sleep. "What ever...show times begin in like, 3 hours anyway." Shamu stated as he lazily floated back into his pool. Three hours passed. The trainers arrived and the first one ocean show of the day begun. As the huge screen announced the show, shamu was pumped. Nothing could go wrong in his mind. The gates opened as shamu, trua and kayla swam into the show tank. The trainers stood on the slide out pool and made hand gestured for the whales to do tricks. Kayla and trua followed their lead, but shamu didn't. His reckless nature got the better of him. In the middle of the first segment, everything went quiet. "Nows my chance.." Shamu thought as he sky rocketed to the surface. He finally breached the surface and did a triple corkscrew in mid air. In the instant, a portal appeared above the top of the stadium. "What the heck is that?!" Trua screamed. Shamu looked at the portal and his eyes widened. "Someone's gotta save him!" Kayla said as she tried to breach to save him, but it was no good. "Guys?! A little help?!" Shamu screamed as the portal took him into a void of some sort. "SHAMU!" Kayla and trua screamed. The trainers were caught in awe as they scrambled to see what to do. Tilikum and katina swam to the show tank. "What happened?!" Katina screamed. "Something...took shamu!" Trua said In a scared tone. "Oh no..." Katina said. "Told him it was a bad idea." Tilikum rolled his eyes and swam back into his tank. "What now! He's in the sky!" Kayla panicked and swam in circles. "I'm not sure..." Katina said slowly.

It appeared that shamu was being transported Into another dimension. It was far from sea world, far from Florida, heck, it seemed far from the U.S.! Shamu screamed from the top of his lungs. Until he was dropped into a large, desolate ocean. "Woah...talk about fast travel...where am I any way?" Shamu said as he looked around. Not a soul to be found."man...no attention? I'll pick sea world any day." Shamu said as he swam and looked around. "Hello? I want someone to explain to me why they took me from my fans!" Shamu yelled. He looked and saw a small girl killer whale, all by herself. "Yo! Hey! Hello!" He yelled to get her attention. She seemed to be crying. He quickly swam to her aid. "Hey little missy... Are you alright?" He asked. "My parents...are gone..." She said sniffling. "What happened?" He asked her. "A robot took them..." She said as she huddled up with him. "A robot? In the ocean? Impossible." Shamu said to her. "But it's true!" She said crying heavily. "I can't believe it..a robot?" Shamu stated in disbelief. The girl was about to say something, but in that instant a robotic great white burst through the two of them. "Woah! Looks like someone wants to play!" Shamu said. "That's it! That's the robot!" She stated as she hid behind him. "Don't worry. I'll teach this tin can a lesson." Shamu stated. Shamu was already a hero. He had saved sea world from being taken over by the water god Poseidon. He had special powers. His arsenal included the ultra fluke smash, the mega head rush, and the vicious echo rumbler. He dashed to the robot head first. The robot shot energy bullets at him. He dodged them and grabbed hold to the robots head. He swiftly ripped it off as it sank to the ocean floor. "Ta da! And that's the end of the show! Goodnight Orlando!" Shamu said to the girl. The girl giggled. "Wow mister..your strong!" She stated. "Well..I don't like to brag, but.." Shamu said as he was flattered. "You should come back to my town! They would love to meet you!" She told him. "Wait, there are more?" Shamu asked. "Of course silly! It wouldn't be just me!" She said as she swam and rested on his head. "Cool! Names shamu by the way." He told her. "Marie! Glad to meet you!" She said with a smile.


End file.
